


Iena.

by spietataninfetta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "Non dovrebbe essere li, in quel letto non suo, che ha il profumo di sesso che le entra nel naso e le scalda il basso ventre.Non dovrebbe essere nuda, con i segni della bocca di chi non ha mai visto come amico, ma che ha lasciato intrufolare tra le sue gambe."





	

Iena.  
-  
  
 

_Grazie tumbrl._

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Il ronzio placido e calmo delle luci al neon riempie la sua testa, in quel silenzio fragile.  
Distesa sul fianco, in un letto enorme, tra lenzuola scure e sfatte, Jyn socchiude le palpebre e intravede il suo riflesso sul muro nero e lucido.  
Respira calma, la sua pelle costellata di brividi e segni rossi.  
Si guarda, il profilo della spalla, fino all’accenno del fianco.  
Osserva piccoli aloni scuri. Non fanno male, ma li sente bruciare di un senso di leggera vergogna.  
Per il suo continuare a cedere al desiderio di un orgasmo sconcertante quando lo sente dentro, per il soffocante calore della sua pelle morsa, baciata, toccata e adorata dalle sue dita.  
   
Non dovrebbe essere li, in quel letto non suo, che ha il profumo di sesso che le entra nel naso e le scalda il basso ventre.  
Non dovrebbe essere nuda, con i segni della bocca di chi non ha mai visto come amico, ma che ha lasciato intrufolare tra le sue gambe.  
   
Jyn si mette a pancia in giù quando lo sente muoversi al suo fianco. Stringe la mandibola e chiude le palpebre fino ad avere solo un piccolo spiraglio, continuando a guardare di fronte a se.  
Un tocco leggero, nocche che cercano la sua pelle e lei placa il respiro agitato, fingendosi addormentata.  
Lo sfiorare diventa più deciso, la mano si apre e scorre lungo la sua schiena, fino al culo dove sente le dita afferrarle la natica destra. Riceve un bacio sulla nuca, dove i capelli vengono scostati velocemente e poi un morso leggero vicino all’incavo della spalla.  
Jyn tiene gli occhi puntati dritti davanti a lei, le palpebre fremono per lo sforzo di lasciarle lo spiraglio giusto per vedere gli occhi di _Orson_ _Krennic_ divorarla letteralmente.  
   
Non doveva essere li.  
Ma la carne è debole e quando sente il petto dell’uomo contro la schiena, si morde l’interno della guancia per il brivido che le percorre la pelle.  
Ha il respiro pesante Orson, le sfiora l’orecchio, gusta il suo odore.  
La mano che stringe la natica si apre, scivola in mezzo, toccando la delicata fossetta lombare e Jyn si nasconde appena mentre si morde un dito. L’uomo si schiaccia di più contro di lei, il corpo massiccio che la blocca e occhi puntati sul loro riflesso.  
-Lo so- le dice continuando a vezzeggiare la fossetta e Jyn si concentra –lo so cosa fai- ha la voce calda, placida come i suoi movimenti. Ma Jyn lo sente teso, l’erezione premersi sul fianco, eccitato e voglioso solo di mangiarla.  
Non gli da la soddisfazione di mugolii o sentirla gemere, un gioco d’orgoglio più per lei.  
E inaspettatamente eccitante.  
-Non sai nulla…- sussurra con arroganza, fermandosi dall’alzare il bacino, desiderosa solo di quella mano più in basso e lui lo capisce. Non è stupido.  
D’improvviso le schiaffeggia la natica e lei stringe gli occhi.  
Brividi.  
Lui massaggia il punto dolente e poi ancora.  
   
E’ metodico Orson Kenneric.  
Jyn lo sa, ormai.  
All’ennesimo schiaffo, quando le dita feriscono quel punto ormai caldo, a Jyn sfuggì un lamento.  
E Orson sorrise contro la sua spalla.  
   
Le piace.  
Ma non dovrebbe.  
Combattuta, vittima di due fuochi che le lambiscono sempre di più il cuore.  
Le piace trattenere il respiro, non concedergli nulla, neppure quando sente la gola esploderle e la testa in fiamme.  
Ma Krennic riesce sempre, _sempre_ ad avere qualcosa, da un piccolo lamento alle gambe aperte senza neppure costringerla.  
   
   
   
   
   
Jyn addenta il cuscino, le natiche divise da mani possessive e la lingua dell’uomo in posti dove dovrebbe sempre stare.  
Ha la lingua morbida, contrario alle dita che stringono e affondano le unghie corte nella pelle della giovane.  
   
Jyn sapeva quanto fosse tutto pericoloso.  
Non sbagliato.  
Ma pericoloso.  
Come lo sfidare qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere svegliato.  
   
Poi d’improvviso l’aria le si blocca in gola, quando la afferra per la spalla e si ritrova a pancia in su, scoperta sotto occhi di fuoco.  
Jyn lo guarda astiosa, detesta quel piccolo sorriso compiaciuto sul viso dell’uomo, piccole pieghe nell’angolo destro, gli occhi socchiusi, dritti su di lei. Nudo tra le sue gambe aperte, l’indice e il pollice a stringerle il mento. Si abbassa, si schiaccia su di lei e cerca di baciarla.  
-Oh…- sfugge tra i denti stretti quando lei si scosta, il fiato pesante sulla guancia –così prevedibile, Jyn- il suo nome ha un suono languido e stizzito pronunciato dalle labbra dell’uomo. Si struscia su di lei senza tanti preamboli, l’erezione contro il suo sesso e occhi chiusi, denti che mordono la lingua.  
Difficile controllarsi, impossibile resistere.  
Stringe le lenzuola, lo sente entrare, lo ascolta ansimare nel suo orecchio, i brividi, i singulti e la testa che gira.  
Le manca il fiato, la bocca si apre appena, rapita dai denti di Orson.  
Affamato, divora ogni suo respiro, i fianchi che si scontrano contro quelli di Jyn più va a fondo e il cuore esplode.  
Un bruciore iniziale, il corpo impazzito, la lingua dell’uomo contro la sua e morde, lo fa sussultare, imprecare appena mentre continua a farsi strada nel suo corpo.  
   
Non doveva essere li.  
Non doveva piacerle averlo tra le gambe aperte, i tendini che tirano, ha caldo e lo sente fino in fondo.  
Pesa contro il suo petto, la soffoca e la fa impazzire.  
Ad un nuovo affondo deciso, forte e pesante alza la mano, lo graffia senza alcun rispetto, sulla spalla, le unghie nella pelle.  
Ascolta il gorgoglio nella sua gola, ringhia contro al sua bocca ed è solo una sfida a chi è più forte, a chi fa ansimare l’altro.  
   
Ruvide carezze sulle sue cosce, aperte, tese.  
Jyn lo guarda, annega in occhi di ghiaccio, ciuffi di capelli grigi gli sfiorano la fronte sudata e sorride, scopre i denti afferrandole il labbro inferiore.  
Allora Jyn aggiunge l’altra mano, incontra il costato e si arpiona. Colpisce un punto delicato, lo vede chiudere gli occhi e appoggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla, lo fa annaspare nel suo respiro, vince per poco ma la mano di lui scivola tra i loro bacini, tocca il clitoride dopo un ultimo affondo ed è impossibile spegnere ogni lamento che le sgorga dalla gola.  
   
Non doveva essere li.  
Non doveva gridare quel piacere sporco, rabbioso e insaziabile.  
Non doveva essere li, su un letto non suo, tra lenzuola scure sfatte e con un uomo meschino tra le sue gambe.  
   
Non doveva esser li, occhi socchiusi e in cerca ancora di un bacio famelico, di farsi rubare il respiro, di lasciarsi cullare da brividi sconvolgenti.


End file.
